


Silver and Pale

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Courtly Love, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of Alustriel and her Ranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Pale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



She sits in the silvery light making her chamber a place of peaceful reflection. Her hands never cease to move, brushing hair out in long, gentle strokes. It is a quiet pleasure she takes, this slow and methodical taming of pale hair, no words in the air around her nor chaotic trouble in her realm.

When her hands do cease, there is a languorous air in the chamber, broken only when Drizzt Do'Urden moves to return the favor she has kindly done him, a silent intimacy that is all they can permit themselves for what each has chosen in life.


End file.
